Vex Armor
} |info = *Chroma enters a state of primal rage, gaining Scorn when shields are hit and Fury when health is damaged. **Scorn increases Chroma's armor by 0.5% / 0.625% / 0.75% / 0.875% for every point of shields lost up to a maximum of 200% / 250% / 300% / 350%. **Fury increases Chroma's weapons' base damage by 2% / 2.25% / 2.5% / 2.75% for every point of health lost up to a maximum of 200% / 225% / 250% / 275%. **Scorn, Fury, and conversion percentages are linearly affected by Ability Strength. ***E.g., with , and maximum Scorn at rank 3, Chroma's armor will be at: ***: (1 + Armor Mods + Scorn Modifier (1 + Strength Mods)) }} ***: (1 + 1.1 + 3.5 (1 + 0.3))|mt=y}} (instead of without the ability). ***E.g., with , and maximum Fury at rank 3, a weapon with 100 base damage will be at: ***: (1 + Damage Mods + Fury Modifier (1 + Strength Mods)) }} ***: (1 + 1.65 + 2.75 (1 + 0.3))|mt=y}} (instead of without the ability). ***Both Scorn and Fury are additive multipliers that function the same as (and add together with) mods like and base-damage-increasing mods like . If these mods are present, all the multipliers are added together before any further calculations such as elemental damage mods, critical hit mods, or multishot mods. **Scorn and Fury are tracked from 0% to their maximum increase in the HUD next to Chroma's shield and health indicators. ***Scorn and Fury will gradually increase each time shields or health are hit until they reach their maximum percentages. 400 shield points must be lost to maximize Scorn, and 100 health points must be lost to maximize Fury. **Hits on overshields count towards Scorn accumulation. **Shield drain from a Hijack payload counts towards Scorn accumulation. *The effects of Vex Armor last for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration, *Allies within a radius of 8 / 10 / 15 / 18 meters receive Vex Armor's effects. **Range is affected by Ability Range. **Multiple Chromas' Scorn and Fury buffs will stack together. *Vex Armor is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. **Vex Armor can be recast while active, retaining the existing buffs. *The ability has a casting animation time of 0.75 seconds. |tips = *Explosive self-damaging weapons such as , , and can allow you to damage yourself to gain Scorn and Fury while Vex Armor is active. *Equipping a rank 4 or higher mod will allow you to maximize Scorn armor bonus without requiring shields to recharge, as well as provide additional health. *Using an electric element will allow you to maximize the Scorn armor bonus without having to equip any mods increasing your shields. *Equipping a Decaying Dragon Key to lower your shields can increase the likelihood of health damage at the loss of some of the Scorn Armor bonus due to the reduction of your shields. *Using Energy to Shield conversion mods, like and Augur mod set effect, to generate shields/overshields when casting Vex Armor will help you maximize the Scorn armor bonus without having to equip any mods increasing your shields. |max = |bugs = |augment = }} See Also * de:Vex-Rüstung es:Armadura de vejación ru:Дразнящая Броня fr:Armure Vex Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 16 Category:Chroma